


Lord and Lady Prince

by thebadgerclan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Lordships, Love, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: After the passing of Severus’ grandfather, the Prince Lordship is now his.  Now required to formally court Y/N to make a proper marriage as a Lord, Severus and Y/N must make their way through the Old Way of finding love.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Severus had just settled into bed next to you when there was a tapping at the window. He raised his wand to let the owl in. There was a letter in its beak, which Severus took. He fed the owl before it flew away. He scanned the parchment before resting it on his lap, sighing. “What’s wrong?” you asked, leaning into his chest. “My grandfather died.” “Oh, Sev. I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “We weren’t close, I doubt he even remembered me,” he said, putting an arm around you. “The letter was mostly to inform me that I’ve inherited the Prince Lordship.” You turned to look at him. “A lordship? I thought the Prince’s weren’t part of the Sacred 28?” Severus placed the letter on the nightstand. “They-we-aren’t. This specific lordship is due to the amount of money in the family vault.”

You nodded. “So what does this mean for us?” “Well, I’ll have to go to claim the position very soon, and we’ll move into Prince Manor,” Severus said. “Is that all?” “Well, not exactly.” He hesitated before saying that. “Sev, what else is there?” “Well, the lords have very outdated rules in regards to marriage,” he said, nerves filling his tone. “I won’t be able to marry you, will I?” Severus was quick to reassure. “No, no! We’ll still be able to marry. It’s just, to get there, we’ll have to enter a formal courtship first.”

He let this sink in for a moment. A formal courtship? “What exactly does that entail?” “I’m not entirely sure, it wasn’t something I had to worry about until just now,” he told you. “What I do know is that there’s a set amount of ‘outings’ we have to go on before I’m even allowed to hold your hand. It’s very strict.” Your face fell. 

Severus noticed the change in your demeanor and kissed you. “Hey, we’ll be okay. This is something we can get through. I’ll do some research tomorrow and tell you all I can find. This changes nothing about our relationship, I love you just the same.” “It’s just kind of weird,” you said, pulling the blankets over your shoulders. “I never imagined you’d be Lord Prince.” Severus laughed. “That makes two of us.” He cuddled you closer and soon fell asleep, thought of manors and lordships filling your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and thought are appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was empty when you woke. You slipped your robe onto your shoulders as you went off in search of Severus. You found him in the first place you looked: his study. “Come here, I found something.” You planted yourself in his lap, reading the page the book was open to.

~~~The Formal Courtship Guide for Lords and Ladies: A formal courtship is not something to treat lightly. Gentlemen, your intended is to be treated with the utmost respect. She is not a common wench to be used and thrown away, she is to be cherished. Ladies, your suitor is your guardian, and he will do right by you if you do right by him. Young ladies and gentlemen must conduct themselves in the guidelines below in order to remain in the bounds of a courtship and to ensure the bonding spells take properly. 

In order to begin a formal courtship, the family’s symbolic jewelry must be presented in company. The accepted forms of jewelry are a ring or necklace. This jewelry will be returned to the suitor upon the presentation of the engagement ring and passed on to the firstborn son. There shall be at least 4 outings before any casual physical contact is made. At the end of an evening before this number is met, a kiss on the back of the intended’s hand is an acceptable form of parting. After the minimum 4 outings has been met, the following forms of contact are accepted: hand holding, arm holding, and cheek kisses in a form of parting. 

After the 4 outings, the suitor must pen a letter or poem stating his feelings and intentions for his intended. Upon the reception of the letter or poem, 2 more outings, making a total of 6, shall be had before a kiss may be shared. The couple may then have a weekend tryst to see how they interact without chaperones present. It should be noted that while the couple will be alone, no carnal activities should take place. Before the wedding, a purity spell will be cast to ensure virginity.~~~

You stopped reading there. “Wow.” Severus nodded. “I know, it’s a lot to take in. What do you think?” “I think I can do this,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. “Good, I’m glad. I’ll be going to Gringotts today to claim the lordship and get your ring.” At the prospect of the ring, you smiled. “When will we start?” Severus laughed. “Eager, are we?” “Well, the sooner we get through the courtship, the sooner we can get back to ‘normal’.” “Y/N, while I’ll miss being intimate with you, in every aspect of the word, I want to do this right. There isn’t much room for error in this.” You nuzzled his neck. “I know. I love you.” “And I love you.” Severus dressed and left Spinner’s End to claim his title.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahh, Severus,” his goblin greeted. “What can we do for you today?” “I’m here to claim the Prince Lordship.” The goblin’s expression turned stern. “Very well, please follow me.” The pair walked down the hall and entered a plain room, holding just a table and a few chairs. The goblin produced several sheets of parchment and a quill. “Please sit.” 

“These papers list what the Prince family owns in terms of land and property. I’ll give this to you to look over at a later time. This,” the goblin pushed a piece of paper towards Severus. “Is your claim. All you must do is sign and affix a drop of your blood. The spells will be cast and the lordship will be yours.” Severus did so, healing the small pinprick on his finger. “Now, is there anything we can do for you today?”

“I need to get into the Prince vault,” Severus said, standing. “Of course, sir, right this way.” The goblin led Severus to the carts that led to the vaults and sped down into the earth. Once they were there, he opened the vault, gesturing for Severus to enter. He quickly sought the small green velvet box and pocketed it. “That will be all.” The goblin bowed and brought Severus back to the lobby. 

“I have a few questions regarding the courtship,” Severus said. The goblin nodded, indicating for Severus to proceed. “My girlfriend, or should I say my intended now, and I, well. We’ve been intimate before. Will that affect the purity spell?” The goblin shook his head. “No, we’ve seen this situation before. Simply bring the young lady in at the start of your courtship and we will cast a temporary purifying charm. When the spell is cast at your wedding, it will only detect activities performed after our charm was cast.”

Severus smiled. “Thank you so much,” he shook the goblin’s hand. “We’ll be seeing you soon.” “It is my pleasure, Lord Prince.” Severus Apparated home to find you surrounded by books. “Sev! I found these books about courtship stuff!” He laughed and sat next to you, putting an arm around you. “Where did you find all these?” “I asked Jiggy to bring me as many books as he could find,” you said. Jiggy was Severus’ house elf who had quite the talent for getting whatever you needed or wanted, whenever you asked. If you asked him to get you German chocolate cake at 3 AM, he’d get you one.

“Love, you don’t have to worry about all this etiquette. That’s what I’m here for. Hell, these books even tell you to know everything so that the lady doesn’t have to.” You put down the book that was in your hand and relaxed into his arms. “I guess. It’s just a lot to take in.” Severus nodded. “I know. Tomorrow, we’ll start moving into the manor. One thing that I know neither of us will like is that we’ll have to sleep separately. I wish we didn’t, but it’s what we have to do. The Ladies Suite is attached to the Master Suite, so we’ll be close, but we can’t share a bed until after we’re married.”

Your face dropped. “Really?” Severus nodded and took your hand. “I know. But we’ll get through this.” You snuggled against his shoulder. “So this is sort of our last night together?” “Until the weekend away, yes.” You sighed, and Severus pulled you closer. “It’ll be alright. We’ll still be together.” You dressed for bed and settled in Severus’ arms, trying to preserve the feeling of his arms around you for as long as you could.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Manor was in a state of disrepair. Dust covered every surface and grime was nearly everywhere you looked. Severus simply pulled his wand from his sleeve and spelled the house free of dirt. “Did you think I’d make us clean this whole house by hand?” he asked with a smile. “The Lady of the Manor would never do such work.” He took your luggage and led you up the stairs. 

“This,” he said, opening a door. “Is the Lady’s Suite. This will be your room until our wedding.” Your face dropped hearing this once again. Severus sensed the change in your mood and wrapped his arms around you. “I know, love. I know. We’ll be alright.” The room was gorgeous, white moulding lined the ceilings, the walls were painted a mint green. There was a white dresser and dressing table along with a wardrobe on one wall, on the other, a writing desk, and on the third, the queen bed, the comforter matching the walls.

The fourth wall was all windows, overlooking only one of the several gardens the manor boasted. “It’s beautiful,” you said, and Severus flicked his wand, sending your clothes and belongings into their proper places. “And this,” he said, leading you just across the hall. “Is the Master Suite.” If your room was nice, Severus’ was immaculate. Thick velvet curtains hung from the windows, the walls a darker shade of green. The king sized bed sported a lush black comforter and silk sheets. The wardrobe and chest of drawers were there, but a desk was absent.

“I have an office both downstairs and up here,” Severus explained. “We can get you a desk in those too, if you want. Come, I’ll show you the rest of the house.” The manor was massive, containing a ballroom, several parlors, a massive dining room, and a kitchen equipped to feed hundreds. And that was just the first floor. The second floor was more sparse, holding a few parlors, a study, the Lady’s and Master suites, three guest bedrooms, and a large library.

“What do you think?” Severus asked once you’d returned to the main parlor, which you could tell was used as the main living area. “It’s beautiful. I love it.” Severus smiled. “I’m glad. Tomorrow I’d like to begin our formal courtship.” You turned to face him. “Alright, what exactly do we have to do?” “Tomorrow, I’ll present the ring to you in the Great Hall, because it has to be ‘in company’. After that, we’ll go to Gringotts to have a temporary purification charm cast that will last until the wedding. That way, we can be sure that the spells used during the ceremony will work.”

You nodded. “Ok, is there anything I need to do?” “No, just leave it to me. I’ll take care of everything.” You leaned into his side, and Severus wrapped an arm around you. “I love you,” he said, kissing the crown of your head. “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

That night was the only night you’d spend in the Master’s Suite as an unmarried woman. That was also the last night for at least a month you’d spend with Severus’ arms around you. When morning came, the pair of you dressed and Apparated to Hogwarts. “The Floos are connected to my office here as well. I’ll key in your office tonight as well,” Severus told you, walking to the Great Hall. His heart was pounding. He was almost completely certain you’d accept his courtship proposal, but the doubt still lingered in his mind.

Breakfast was eaten and plates were cleared away. Severus cleared his throat. “Y/N, my sweet Y/N. We’ve been through so much in our lives, and I know there will be so much more in the future. I love you beyond belief, and I’m certain that you have a place in the rest of my life.” The remainder of the Head Table was intently listening to what Severus was saying. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket. “Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you and wear the Prince family ring” You smiled and nodded. “Of course Seveurs, of course I will!” You moved to kiss him, but he set a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Oh right,” you laughed. “Not until after, what was it, 5 dates?” “6,” Severus confirmed. “Right, well, 6 dates. I miss kissing you already.” He laughed and presented you with the ring, a small, silver medallion inlaid with the Prince family crest, surrounded by tiny emeralds. “It's beautiful,” you whispered as Severus slipped it on your finger and kissed your hand. “That, I am still allowed to do.”

You went about your day as normal, noticing a few students staring at your ring. When they asked, you answered, “It’s from Professor Snape,” and silently laughed at their reactions. Lunch arrived, and you took your typical seat at Severus’ side. Before reaching for his hand as you typically would, you asked, “Are we allowed to hold hands yet?” He shook his head sadly. “No, that’s after the 4th date. Sorry, love.” “It’s alright, I understand.” The rest of the day passed as usual and soon you were flooing home to Prince Manor.

Jiggy, your house elf, along with others Severus had apparently inherited, served a delicious dinner of roast ham and potatoes with a chocolate cake for dessert. “I could get used to this,” you said as you wiped chocolate from your lips. “Well, as Lady of the Manor, you’ll get this treatment every day.” You smiled. “I’m marrying up!” After dinner, you retired to the main parlor, where Severus began grading tests. You found a book and began reading, only stopping when Sevuers shook your shoulder. 

“You’ve been reading for an hour,” he told you, and you stretched. It certainly didn’t feel like an hour. You marked your place and stood as you yawned. “Time for bed, I think.” Severus led you to the threshold of your room. “I’ll miss you,” you confessed. “As will I. Dream of my, my love.” He kissed the back of your hand and you shut your bedroom door behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

The first night in the Lady’s Suite was hell. The large bed was cold without Severus next to you, and you felt restless in this unfamiliar place. You saw every hour on the clock as you tried to fall asleep but with no luck. You’d just gotten comfortable when the sun began to rise. You sighed, deciding to get up and dress. As you made your way downstairs, Jiggy was waiting for you in the main parlor. “Can I bes getting Mistress anything?” “Something for breakfast would be wonderful.” “Jiggy knows just what Mistress will want!” he exclaimed before popping out of the room. 

Severus came downstairs a bit later, fastening his robes. “Good morning my love. How did you sleep?” “Horribly,” you answer as Jiggy brought you a plate of waffles with chocolate sauce and fresh strawberries. “Thank you Jiggy.” “Of course Mistress! Can Jiggy get Master anything?” “Coffee, please.” Jiggy popped out and Severus sat next to you. “I’m sorry love. I didn’t sleep well either, so I brought you this.” He handed you a vial of Pepper-Up, which you drank gratefully. 

Once the steam had finished flowing from your ears, Jiggy brought Severus his coffee. The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a few moments when Severus set his mug down. “I’d like to take you on our first outing tonight. Would you like that?” A smile broke out on your face. “I would love that Sev.” You floo’d to Hogwarts and prepared your lessons for the day. There were more questions regarding your ring which you brushed off. Finally you returned home to find a small box sitting on your nightstand.

~My sweet girl~ the note read. ~I can’t wait to take you out tonight and get one step closer to getting to hold you in my arms again. I love you always. -Sev.~ Inside was a pair of earrings with diamonds sparking in the light. Smiling, you ascended the stairs to your room, selecting a dress for tonight. You felt Severus cross the Wards and head him enter his room, but he did not enter your room. You weren’t disappointed, you knew you’d see him soon. 

The dress you selected was a light pink, which paired nicely with the earrings Severus gave you. A pair of silver heels were on your feet and your hair was curled, falling over your shoulders. There was a knock on your door. Severus was waiting for you, a bouquet of roses, the same hue of your dress, in his hands. “You look wonderful,” he said, kissing your hand. Jiggy appeared, taking your flowers and putting them in water. Severus extended his arm. “Shall we?” You took his arm and he Apparated you to your destination.


	7. Chapter 7

When you landed in Diagon Alley you were a little surprised. “We have a quick stop to make,” Severus explained, leading you to Gringotts. His goblin was waiting in the lobby for him. “Lord Prince! So good to see you! This must be your young lady?” Severus nodded. “Yes. Y/N, this is Brodnus, he manages my vaults. Brodnus, this is Y/N L/N.” Brodnus shook your hand. “So good to meet you, miss. I can see you’ve somewhere to get, so if you’ll follow me, we can get this done.”

Brodnus led you to a small room, the same room where Severus claimed his lordship. You sat and Brodnus drew a wand. “I will be casting a temporary purification charm,” he explained. “This will ensure the purity spell will work properly at the wedding. This charm will only detect activities performed after it is cast, so your current virginal status will not matter. Any questions?”

“A few, actually.” Brodnus nodded for you to proceed. “If I’m correct, Severus and I must go on outings before we can hold hands, and an additional 2 before we can kiss. Will the charm detect those? And how will it know if we’ve gone on the required amount of outings?” Brondus laughed a bit. “The charm only detects, shall we say, ‘marital acts’. The hand-holding and kiss rules are more old fashioned but are encouraged nonetheless. The charm won’t know if you hold hands or kiss, merely if the more important aspects of the courtship are violated.” You nodded. “Alright,” you said, looking at Severus, who seemed unconcerned.

“Very well then. ~Haec sunt non purus matrimonia iungeremus velint. Erit tempus eorum animabus illis purificatus, ne unio sit sana~” (Though these two are no longer pure, they wish to join in marriage. Let their souls be temporarily purified so their union may be sound)” A tingling sensation filled your body for a brief moment before fading. “The spell is complete,” Brondus stated. “I wish you nothing but happiness.” “Thank you,” Severus said as he stood. Once you were outside, you took his arm and he Apparated you away.

This time, you were outside a muggle restaurant, the line wrapping around the block. But Severus walked inside. “Reservation for 2, under Snape.” The hostess smiled, grabbing menus and leading you to a table. It was in a quieter part of the restaurant with only a few diners. There were candles lit on the table and a bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket of ice. “I’ll give you a few moments to look over the menu,” she said before leaving.

Severus pulled out your chair before taking his seat. “What’s good here?” you asked, opening your menu. “I’m not sure, it’s my first time eating here.” You decided on the lobster bisque while Severus ordered the fillet mignon. He poured you each a glass of wine and you fell into easy conversation. Your food arrived and you were silent for a while, enjoying the meal before you. Severus ordered dessert for the pair of you, a decadent chocolate mousse topped with strawberries, and at last, it was time to head home. Jiggy took your coats and Severus led you upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The part of the evening you were dreading the most was here; you now had to return to separate bedrooms for the night. As you reached your door, Severus stopped you. “I have one more gift for you,” he said, producing a small bottle from his pocket. He handed it to you with a small smile. “What is it?” “Place 2 drops of it on your pillow before you sleep,” was all he said. He kissed the back of your hand. “Sleep well, my darling. I love you.” With that, he shut his door behind you, leaving you in the hall.

You closed your own door and undressed, stepping into the ensuite bathroom. The shower was large and you estimated it could hold 3 men. But you were it’s only occupant as you shampooed the curls from your hair. Selecting a baby blue silk nightgown, you burrowed into the covers. You remembered the bottle Severus had given you. Uncapping it, you dropped 2 drops on your pillow, setting it on the nightstand. When you laid your head down, your eyes widened. 

The liquid inside the bottle was an exact imitation of Severus’ scent. It smelled of pine wood, firewhiskey, and what you could only describe as Severus. The smell immediately relaxed you, and you found yourself cuddling the pillow to your chest rather than laying your head on it. You grabbed another and laid it beneath your head, breathing deeply. You were soon asleep, a faint smile on your face.

“Mistress! Mistress must bes waking up now!” Jiggy’s shrill voice roused you from your slumber. You rubbed your eyes, realizing you’d slept through the night. You threw your legs over the mattress, pulling your robe over your shoulders. “What time is it?” “6 o’clock, miss! Yous has an hour!” “Thank you Jiggy!” you called as you ran downstairs. Severus was in the dining room, a mug of coffee in one hand, the Prophet in the other. 

“Good morning love,” he smiled when you sat. “I assume you slept well?” You nodded, digging into the plate that Cinly, another of Severus’ elves, brought for you. “I did. What was in that? And where did you learn to make that?” He laughed as he sipped his coffee. “That, my dear, is a secret I’ll never tell.” “Well, I love it.” “I’m glad.” You finished your breakfast and dresses, meeting Severus in the parlor to floo to Hogwarts. Once you arrived, he kissed your hand as you parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't Apparate in Hogwarts but shhhhh. Snape knows his way around stuff.

The following week passed without anything of note happening. Then, while you were teaching your 5th years, Severus’ owl fluttered in with a note. ~Meet me in my office during lunch. -Sev ~ You smiled as you set the parchment down. “For homework, I want 10 inches on the specifics of animate to inanimate transfigurations by Thursday!” The class groaned. “Dismissed!”

***

Severus was in his office marking tests when you entered. “Good afternoon my darling,” he greeted without looking up. “I assume you have plans for me?” you asked as you sat in the chair across from his desk. “Oh I do Y/N, I do.” He finished with the paper and stood, grabbing his cloak from the chair and summoning yours. He offered his arm. “Shall we?” You held on as he Apparated you away.

He’d taken you to a muggle cafe in London. “I thought we could have our second outing,” he offered as you sat. You ordered a grilled cheese and tomato soup while Severus ordered a salad. When your drinks arrived, you raised your glass and said, “2 down, 4 to go.” It took a moment, but Severus understood what you meant. “4 to go,” he agreed, clinking his glass to yours. “How I long to kiss you again.”

After your bill was paid, Severus Apparated you back to Hogwarts. He kissed the back of your hand as you left his office. “The Malfoys have invited us over for dinner tonight,” he told you. “I’ll tolerate Lucius for your sake,” you replied, a smirk on your face. “I would expect no less, my dear.” He kissed your hand once more before you left.

***

Cinly zipped your dress, an emerald green shade, and braided your hair. “Mistress bes looking very nice tonight!” she said as she pinned the plait in place. “Thank you Cinly.” Severus was waiting for you in the foyer, looking handsome as ever. “Ready?” he asked, walking to the fireplace. You nodded, stepping onto the hearth. Severus took a handful of floo powder, called out “Malfoy Manor!” and released his hand. 

You arrived in the Malfoy’s receiving parlor in which a house elf was waiting. “Master Severus!” he greeted. “Dobby is happy to be seeing you sir! Who is this?” “Dobby, this is Y/N L/N. I’m courting her with the intent of marriage.” Dobby smiled. “How wonderful! Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are waiting, this way.”

Dobby led you into the dining room of the manor, which you noted was set up in a similar way to Prince Manor. “Severus! It’s been too long!” Lucius Malfoy stood and embraced Severus. “It has. Lucius, I present Y/N L/N,” Severus said, gesturing to you. “Ahh, so this is Y/N. Severus has spoken so much about you.” You blushed and looked down, a smile on your face. 

“This is my wife, Narcissa,” Lucius said, indicating the woman to his left. She extended a hand to you and you shook it. “Pleasure to meet you,” you said. “You as well.” Dinner was served, a slab of roast beef with stewed vegetables. Dessert was a light strawberry tart with whipped cream. Your goodbyes were said and Severus and you floo’d home.

“How did you enjoy the evening?” he asked as you ascended the stairs. “It was nice,” you replied. “I don’t suppose that can count as an outing?” Severus laughed as he shook his head. “No, not only do they have to be at least 3 days apart, it has to be just us. No others.” You smiled. “I figured, just hopeful.” Severus bid you goodnight. You showered, put 2 drops of the oil on your pillow, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

For the third outing a week later, Severus took you on a dinner picnic at the Black Lake. It was at sunset, the light making it look as if the water was aflame. Jiggy and Cinly had made a lovely meal of Caesar salads and white wine. “One more,” you said as Severus Apparated home. “One more indeed.” He kissed your hand and you prepared for bed. With the help of the oil, you fell asleep quickly.

***

O.W.L week had you beyond stressed and unable to focus on anything but helping your students. Severus was in a similar position, so for the time being, the courtship was temporarily forgotten. Each night was spent grading papers and essays in the study before Jiggy would bring dinner to be eaten while preparing lessons and study guides, and finally, turning in at midnight. Running on six hours of sleep wasn’t good for either of you, and when the week ended, you were both completely and utterly exhausted. 

Saturday morning when you woke, Severus was in the main parlor reading the Prophet. “Good morning my love.” You hummed a response and sat, jumping when Cinly popped in. “Can Is be getting Mistress anything?” “Coffee, please Cinly.” She nodded and popped out. “So,” Severus said, folding his paper over. “Since this week was so stressful for us, I made reservations at a premier Wizarding restaurant. I'm assuming you know what that means?”

You smiled widely. “The 4th outing,” you said. “Yes. I did some research and found some updated guidelines about what we’re able to do after the 4th outing.” You nodded and sipped your coffee. “So ‘casual physical contact’ is allowed, and the updated guidelines include hugging and keeping an arm around your shoulders. Hand holding, too. The kiss is after the 6th.” “What time is our reservation?” “7 o’clock,” Severus said. “I’m excited!” you said. Severus smiled. “I’m glad, love.”

***

When you met Severus in the foyer, you were in a red silk dress that fell to your knees. There were a pair of heels in the matching shade and your hair was in an updo. Severus was in a muggle suit that flattered him greatly. “You look amazing,” you said as he Apparated you to the restaurant. “That’s my line,” he laughed. The hostess led you to your table and took your orders. Your meal was eaten and soon you were back on the street. “So,” you said, your hands behind your back. 

Severus wasted no time wrapping his arms around you, tucking your head beneath his chin. Your heart swelled and your arms went around his waist. You hadn't realized how much you longed for his touch. Severus sighed. “I’ve missed this.” You smiled as he took your hand, walking down the street. After about 30 minutes of walking aimlessly hand in hand, Severus Apparated the two of you home. Once you were at your bedroom door, Severus put an arm around your waist. 

“I’m allowed to do this now,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek, lingering a bit longer than he probably should have. “Sleep well, my love.” He kissed your other cheek and opened your door for you as you entered. You showered and slipped your nightgown over your head before sitting on the edge of the bed. You placed 2 drops of Severus’ oil on your pillow and laid down, dreams of Severus filling your head.


	11. Chapter 11

When you woke, there was an envelope on the pillow next to your face. As you sat up, you took it in hand, seeing Severus’ handwriting on the outside. ~My beloved Y/N~ it said. Opening the letter, you realized it was the letter required by the courtship. ~My darling, my love, my Y/N~ it said. ~These past three weeks have made me realize just how much I rely on you. There are nights that I lie awake, thinking about you, wishing you were in my arms, longing to kiss you. 

We’re almost there, my sweet girl, almost at the end. Soon, so very soon, you’ll be in my arms once more and I’ll finally kiss you once more. I encourage you to begin looking at wedding dresses, my love, now that the end is in sight, I have no plans of going slowly. As for the wedding, I will take care of the majority of the planning, you need only worry about your dress. Of course, your input will be heard and valued, but tradition dictates the Suitor takes care of the majority of the work.

I cannot wait to marry you, Y/N. The day we wed will be the happiest of my life, I guarantee. There is, of course, the wedding night to look forward to as well. That, my love, is something I am most anxious for. I cannot wait to feel you beneath me once more, hear you whimpering and begging for what only I can give you. I’ll take you somewhere gorgeous for our honeymoon and I assure you that I’ll take you on every surface in our hotel suite. We must, after all, make up for lost time.

Tonight, my dearest, I’ll be taking you on the second to last outing. Dress warm, we’ll be outside. I would say I’ll see you soon, but ‘in 5 minutes’ is more appropriate considering we live together. I love you always and forever my sweet love. I count the days until you are in my arms again. Eternally yours, Severus. ~ 

You wiped tears from your eyes as you dressed. You made your way downstairs, gratefully taking your breakfast from Cinly. “I loved the letter,” you said when Severus came downstairs. He took you in his arms, holding you close. “I’m glad. Tonight is a surprise, so don’t ask.” You laughed as he sat. “You know me too well.” Severus smiled as he drank his coffee.

Inches of snow had fallen overnight, leaving the walkway into the castle slick with ice. Severus took your arm as you walked in, steadying you from falling. “I’ll see you at lunch?” He nodded and kissed your cheek. You walked to your office to begin prepping lessons for the day, part of your mind thinking about your outing later.

***

Severus’ hand never left yours during lunch. Not even the questioning gazes from the students could break his good mood. As the lunch hour ended, he kissed your cheek. “I’ll see you at home. Remember, dress warm.” “Can I have a hint?” Severus laughed and shook his head. “No.” You kissed his cheek and walked back to your classroom. The rest of the day went well, all of your students completely wiped from O.W.L week. They were ecstatic when you gave them a free period and you were back at Prince Manor before you knew it. Cinly was in your closet, selecting outfits for your outing tonight.

“Do you know where he’s taking me?” The elf nodded. “Yes Mistress! But Cinly isn’t supposed to be saying!” You sighed with a smile as you looked at the outfits laid on the bed. You chose black skinny jeans with a white sweater. Knee high boots and a Y/H/C scarf and beanie paired with it. You changed from your teaching robes into Cinly’s outfit and went downstairs. There was a note on the coffee table. I’ll be down shortly love. -Sev. You sat on the couch and waited for Severus to come downstairs


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the restaurant translates to "river view"

Severus came down the stairs wearing muggle jeans, a black sweater and a long black coat. He smiled when he saw you. “You look perfect, as always,” he said, kissing your cheek. “Ready?” You took the offered hand as he Apparated. You found yourself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. “The Forest?” you asked. Severus nodded, leading you somewhere. That somewhere happened to be a nest of baby nifflers. “Oh my god! Sev!” You crouched to look at them, their mother crawling out.

She sniffed at you for a moment before curling up in your lap. Severus crouched behind you, observing the creature’s calm attitude. “I’ve been watching them for some time,” he said as you stroked the mother’s fur. “Maybe their hair could be used in potions, I just need them to trust me. They’re close, but they seem to adore you.” Suddenly, the niffler leapt off your lap and ran to her nest, indicating with her nose that you should follow her. You crawled over to the nest, and gasped with delight when she led one of her babies to you.

“Severus!” you cried. “Sev, she’s bringing me her babies!” He smiled and sat next to you as the babies played around you. “This is amazing! Thank you for bringing me!” He kissed your temple as one of the babies tried to take your ring. “Anything to see you this happy, my love.” You played with the nifflers for a while longer before standing. You wrapped your arms around Severus’ neck, kissing his forehead. “This was perfect. Thank you so much.” He held you close. “Of course, my sweet. Only one more.” Your smile widened. “One more.” 

***

Severus threw himself into planning the 6th and final outing. He not only wanted it to be the most special outing you’d have, but he was also planning on proposing that night. Being separated from you for a month made him realize how eager he was to spend the rest of his life with you. The following day during lunch, he told you he’d be in his office grading papers when in reality, he was in Diagon Alley, shopping for your engagement ring.

He had a few ideas of what he wanted for you, but there were so many options for him to choose from. “Good day sir,” the shopkeeper greeted. “What can I do for you today?” Severus produced a sheet of paper from his pocket. “I need an engagement ring made, preferably within the next week, but I’m flexible for time.” He showed the woman the paper and she gasped. “Oh my! I hadn’t realized there was a new Lord Prince!” Severus wasn’t sure how to respond. “Yes, my grandfather recently passed and left the title to me.”

On the paper was an intricate design, hand drawn by Severus. “Do you think you could have this made by this time next week?” The shopkeeper pursed her lips. “There’ll be an additional charge for the customization and short notice, but yes, I can get it done.” Severus shook her hand. “Thank you, thank you so much.” His next stop was at Prince Manor. The newly installed muggle telephone was getting its first use. “Hello, yes, is this Vue de la Rivière?” Despite being a wizarding restaurant, they still used muggle means of communication. Parisian ways, Severus supposed.

“Yes, I’d like to make a reservation for 2 for next week. 7 o’clock would be best. Yes, that will be fine. Oh, I plan to propose as well. Thank you. That would be wonderful. Under Snape. Yes, thank you so much. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone, a smile on his face. The ring was being made, the reservations were set, all that was left to do was wait.


	13. Chapter 13

The following week passed agonizingly slow. Classes seemed to be far longer and more tedious and Severus was suspicious of everything. He was nervous, to put it lightly. He was terrified, to put it not so lightly. Tomorrow night he was taking you on the final outing. Not only would he be allowed to kiss you, but he’d be asking you to marry him. After that, it was only a matter of time, a few weeks at most, until he was your husband and you were his wife.

Vue de la Rivière was a prestige Wizarding restaurant in Paris which was extremely difficult to get a reservation at. Understandably so, it was on a piece of land in muggle Paris that was charmed to be larger than it appeared. The exterior looked to be a small newsstand, and when entered by a muggle, that’s exactly what it was. But when a witch or wizard entered, it transformed into a 5 star restaurant. 

He’d had to flaunt his status as Lord Prince quite a bit to get it, but it had worked. Severus had reserved a table with the best view of the Seine. He was promised prompt service and considerate staff, and if they delivered, there would be a very handsome tip. If not, well, he wasn’t exactly sure about that just yet. 

You knew Severus was taking you somewhere tomorrow. You knew it was somewhere fancy and that he wanted you to dress nicely, that was all. It seemed as if he was even keeping where you were going from Jiggy and Cinly, as they had no clue when you asked them. Severus had taken every effort to ensure you were in the dark as to where you were going. “Can I have a hint?” you’d asked. “No,” he replied with a kiss to your forehead. This went on all week before you gave up.

Finally, ~finally~, the night of the outing arrived. You wore a Slytherin green dress with silver heels, the diamond earrings Severus had given you on your first outing, a necklace that was a gift from your mother, and of course, your ring. Your lips were painted red and your hair was straightened, sleek over your shoulders. When you arrived downstairs, Severus was wearing a new set of dress robes, his own hair freshly combed and styled. 

“My love,” he said, kissing your hand. “You look divine.” You blushed. “You’re running out of words to describe my beauty,” you joked. “I’ll invent new ones.” He spoke in a hushed voice to Jiggy and Cinly before Apparating you away. “Holy mother of Merlin,” you whispered when you arrived. “Sev, are we in…..” He nodded. “Yes, my dear. We are in Paris.”


	14. Chapter 14

Paris. Severus brought you to Paris. Paris! “Sev,” you whispered. He rested a hand on the small of your back. “Yes my love.” He led you into….a newsstand? “Trust me,” he said as you walked through the small door. Once inside, you were greeted with velvet sofas, crystal chandeliers, and trays of bubbling champagne everywhere. There was little time for you to look around, Severus was leading you to your table. It has the most gorgeous view you’d ever seen in your life, and as Severus poured you wine, you were taking it all in.

“This is amazing Sev,” you said as he sat across from you. “My princess deserves only the best.” A waiter soon approached, and Severus placed your orders. “Bonjour, pourrais-je obtenir le boeuf bourguignon et ma charmante dame aura les côtelettes d'agneau.” (hello, could I get the Boeuf Bourguignon and my lovely lady will have the lamb chops.) The waiter wrote your orders down. “Oh, je vais aussi lui demander de m'épouser ce soir, pourrais-je aussi commander une souris en chocolat pour le dessert?” (Oh, I will also be asking her to marry me tonight, could I order a chocolate mouse for dessert as well?)

The waiter nodded. “Bien sûr monsieur, y aura-t-il autre chose?” (Of course sir, will there be anything else?) “Non, merci.” You stared at him while he spoke. “You speak french?!” “Why yes, you didn’t know?” You shook your head. “I’ve never heard you speak french before today!” He smiled as he sipped his wine. Your food was soon brought and silence fell while you ate. “This is incredible, Sev, thank you so much.” “Anything for you, my love.” 

After about an hour, a different waiter brought a chocolate mouse for dessert. ~Veux-tu m'épouser?~ was written on the plate in chocolate sauce. “Sev?” “Hmm?” “There’s something written on the plate.” He stood and looked at the plate, relieved to see the kitchen staff listened to him. “Ahh, of course,” Severus said. “My love, this past month has shown me how much I truly depend on you, and how much being apart has torn me apart. I love you more than anything in this world, and would do anything to keep you by my side for eternity.”

You laughed. “That’s lovely Sev, I love you too, but what does this say?” He dropped to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. “Y/N M/N L/M, will you marry me?” You covered your mouth as tears sprang to your eyes. “Yes! Yes I will marry you!” Severus stood and took you in his arms. And for the first time in a month, he kissed you. Your lips molded against his, your arms winding around his neck, eyes slipping shut.

He held you close as he kissed you, trying to make up for a month’s worth of lost kisses. You pulled back and smiled, the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Severus showed you the ring, a stunning diamond flanked by small emeralds. If you looked closely, the Prince family crest could be seen through the diamond. You removed your courtship ring and handed it to Severus, sliding your engagement ring on your finger. 

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered, and Severus kissed you again, lingering for longer than was appropriate in public, but who cares? “Not as beautiful as you, my lovely fiance.” You sat back down, Severus moving his seat to be close to you. He fed you spoonfuls of the mouse, a smile on his face the whole time. When you arrived home, he dipped you and kissed you deeply, tongue dancing with yours. 

“We’ll be married within the week,” he told you. “Everything’s set, I arranged a dress fitting for you on Tuesday, flower arrangements will be ordered tomorrow, just tell me who you want there and I’ll get it done.” You blushed. “I thought I’d be more active in planning my wedding, but I’ll admit, being surprised is nice.” Severus kissed you once more as you arrived at your bedroom door. “I love you always, my love.” “I love you most.” You showered, dropped the oil on your pillow, and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, thanks for reading! :D <3

Severus wasn’t exaggerating when he’d said you’d be married within the week. You were in Paris on Tuesday, and it was now Saturday morning, Cinly fastening your wedding dress. “Mistress bes looking so beautiful!” “Thank you Cinly,” you said as you descended the stairs. Your parents were waiting for you in the foyer, your mother already had tears in her eyes. “You look so beautiful, baby,” she said, hugging you. 

Your father took your arm and led you into the gardens where a large tent was set up. Knowing that Severus was waiting inside for you nearly made you take off in a sprint to him. You slowly walked down the aisle indicated by Slytherin green ribbons in the grass. Two attendants pulled the panels of the tent back as you entered and you saw him.

He was dressed in black dress robes with the Prince family crest on the sleeves. You sped up slightly to get to him faster. There was a massive smile on his face as you took his hands. Dumbledore was officiating and he began the ceremony with a smile. “Today, we gather to join two individuals who are deeply in love. Despite the challenges life has thrown at them, they have overcome them with grace. Knowing them personally, I cannot think of a better match for either of them. Have you prepared vows?”

Severus nodded, looking into your eyes. “My dearest Y/N, I have loved you since the moment we met and I will never stop loving you. I know I’m not always easy to deal with, but you’ve never failed to be my shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen to all my problems, and my confidant. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life, and I hope that I’ll never have to. I promise to be faithful to you and only you, I promise to always hear your side of any story, regardless of if you’re right or wrong. I promise to care for you when you’re in need of me and I promise to love you until the day I die.”

He wiped a stray tear from your cheek as you began to read your vows. “Severus, there aren’t words enough to describe how much I love you. The past month being apart during the night has been torture and I long for the moment you hold me in your arms again. I swear to love you and only you for as long as we live. I swear to make you my first priority and to care for you always. I swear to never bring a fight into our bedroom, and I swear to never leave you.”

~Animæ duæ matrimonia iungeremus vellet, una voce curare debemus probare castitate. Magos et maleficos et invocabo coniugum annos iuvenis pudicitiam probaret devotio est.~ (These two souls wish to join in marriage, to ensure a sound union, we must prove their purity. I call upon the witches and wizards of years past to prove this young couple's purity and devotion to one another.) A silver aura glowed around your bodies for a moment before dissipating. 

Dumbledore sheathed his wand and spoke again. “These souls have been proven pure before their friends and family. I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride.” Severus pulled you into his arms and kissed you, hands cupping your cheeks, arms winding around your body. “I present to you, Lord and Lady Prince!” Severus scooped you into his arms and carried you into the sun, kissing you once more. “My bride,” he whispered. “My beautiful, perfect bride. I love you. I love you eternally, I love you always.” You kissed him again. “I love you more, so much more, my love.”


End file.
